A Reindeer and Her Furiends
by KagamiPINKAgreste
Summary: Christmas a time when people come together to celebrate a joyous atmosphere. Decorations, sweets/goodies, and tenderness all around. Show love and be loved by others no matter if it's weird. No matter your choice during this beautiful en-deer-ing time of year tension and emotions arise. Cecilia just wants everyone celebrating happily. CANON OR OCs and THEIR PROMPTS OPENED!
1. A Duet Aurgment & Snowball Kiss

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T own anything Miraculous related. Just my OCs and miraculous opinions. I DON'T own OCs that aren't mine. They all belong to their amazing authors.

**_Peach Rose symbolism: _**modesty, earnestly, togetherness and innocence. Business partners often use them as "Seal the Deal" transaction.

**WARNING:** All prompts received WILL involve my OC by default. All one-shots are AU-ish NOT chronologically seasonal connected to the series! Thank you for your time, consideration and reading. Have a Miraculous life and loving happy holidays.

* * *

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**War Is Never Civil:**

_**W.R Winters: **_Yup poor Kitty went through the emotional ringer. Gorilla/Sebastian is a sweetheart. Gabriel's "true colors" are shown very much. Mainly Kitty Blanc, he just truly NEEDS to get the death penalty don't wait for a straight jacket.

Of course Kitty and Nathalie had an adore encounter. She would make Emilie purroud. I'm thrilled you enjoyed Kitty and Nathalie's conversation. It was heart pulling to me writing it. (Sweet Smile) Good to know your interested with HER team. That's a relief, I got your first OC done well.

_**Toshiro of the Eternal Dream: **_Glad you stumbled onto my story. I COM-PAW-LETELY AGREE WITH YOU! She truly needs to be beat down and severly broken. Canon makes it's worse, she doesn't deserve him on either side of her miraculous mask. Nope Master Fu NEVER personally talked to her.

Hey that's a bit rude, Master Fu doesn't play favorites. (Tho he interacts with HER more often than not). Right I will try. Very true Adrien deserves his time to shine. (Giggles Evilly) Funny yup she's no true fighter. But remember long way to go, it's just chapter 3. Easily crushed without her shield, you bet Buggy Brat alright.

_**GirlPower54:**_ Yup Agreste Sr did finally snap. Of course Nathalie is redeemable. Oh definitely love is blinding. Glad you think they make better guardians for Adrien. True that's a mystery still, Emilie's portray will be interesting for Canon. Okay good, I got Shelby down right. Yup thank W.R Winters for Theodore/Sliverback. Just read/relax/watch... Hope I keep it interesting for you.

_**Mikq:**_ Seriously? I'm honored you think so. I do need to keep my "talent" thriving. First time and all but hey I won't give up. Don't worry. (Sweet Smile)

**_UnicornSecrets: _**Nathalie as Adrien's new mother will be blissful for both of them. Of course it's more than cute. ;) Theodore Lawrence definitely is. His gorilla miraculous it's all a mystery. Glad you think it's awesome.

* * *

Paris is a wonderous time to see in the winter yes all the shining bright lights everywhere very spirit soaring and amazing to be around. The possible freezing snow fall and darkening sky early on in the day are definitely not.

Being in the Roserade sliver lined car cuddled up warm and toasty doesn't stop the frown from forming on pink glossed lips. Cecilia Roserade turns her pale pink eyes away from the light snow covered window for the third time in 10 mintunes. "Stupid me, the one time I don't pack a book." She pouts annoyed at herself and her boredom. As the sounds of cars slowly moving and people honking their horns are heard making things worse.

Nancy's gray eyes move from her clipboard checking, to see her employer's daughter look ready to scream. Smiles lightly the headmaid comes to a decision. "We are near the park, so Cecilia how about a little walk? I know it's cold but it may clear your mind."

At Nancy's sweet suggestion, Cecilia turns back to the window, weighing her options. _'Its freezing outside. __Deerja needs something to eat tho, __nothing to read, my cell close to dying and paw-issbly seeing Cattastic Kitty's statue...' _Taking a deep breath Cecilia answers Nancy while slowly opening the door with a hard push.

"Okay Nancy." Digging through her peach pink coat pocket, than it's other side Cecilia finds the fuzzy white rose gloves Raymond demanded she carry on her, getting out the car before starting to the curb "Bookwarm" uncle Bruce's voice is heard. Cecilia smiles smug turning around knowing he would hear her regardless not facing her. "Yes Bruce, I will, call if anything happens." She could feel Bruce smirk.

Cecilia turns back to the curb to see Nancy waiting there right hand out stretched as her left still holds her trusty clipboard closer to shield from the cold. Taking her offered hand they smile. "Thanks Nancy, I could still see it tho." Nancy's smiles brighter. "Of course Cecilia, making sure you actually had your gloves on. You know your father." Cecilia looks down at their joined hands to just realize Nancy is NOT wearing hers. They giggle letting their hands drop. Looking across the park at Tom/Sabine Boulangerie Patiseerie, Nancy smiles looking behind Cecilia understanding as the Roserade heir turns away from it silently.

"Cecilia start heading in. I will be right back." Nancy starts across the street, as Cecilia tries to protest. Without stopping Nancy smirks "I will be fine. Meet you inside with something sweet." Cecilia sighs but nods tho Nancy doesn't see it, heads into the park's gate. Hugging herself to keep warmer, she feels movement in her peach pink coat pocket. Looking around her Cecilia goes behind a tree. Watching if snow may fall from the branches. Deerja's light green eyes look up at her. "Sweetie, it's dreadful out here. But as Nancy said clear your mind. Once we get home, we will finish up preparing the gifts."

Cecilia smiles small turning her head upwards seeing the snow lightly fall around them. "Yea, I just wish we were home with Daddy eating popcorn and finishing them up." Deerja flies out kissing her Sweetie's forehead. Going quickly back into the coat pocket for warmth, light green eyes watch on vigilantly as her Sweetie still seems disheartened.

Walking on getting closer to The Lucky Duo's statue, Cecilia starts to smile happily. Staring up at Cat Noir's image, the cold around her fades away as warmth spreads through her core. _'Oh Kitty, wherever you are hopefully your having a cattastic Christmas Eve. If only I had brought mistletoe last paw-trol__-' _Cecilia's thoughts are suddenly interrupted by loud guitar playing, when actually it's a soft melody. She jumps looking around herself startled and confused. Deerja pokes her head out a little.

"We are alright Sweetie. I'm sorry but that guitar has been going since we arrived here. I didn't want to interrupt your Cat Noir thoughts for something so trivial. You were finally relaxing." Deerja explains firmly. Cecilia nods, pale pink eyes now scanning the area for the source of her interrupted Cat Noir thoughts.

Walking backwards away from The Lucky Duo, Cecilia blows a kiss to it. "Merry Christmas Cat Noir. My purr-cious Kitty." She sighs turning around now fully focused on finding the guitarist. Cecilia walks on looking left and right every few minutes until she finally reaches the source of the melody.

Cecilia lifts on her tippy-toes left hand raised to shield her eyes trying to see the silluoute ahead. _'Hmmmm, almost there.'_ Cecilia places the heels of her boots back on the ground sighing.

Resuming her walking now a slight jog. The guitarist's silluoute is finally visible. Pink glossed lips curve into a smile, left raising to wave. "Hey Soul Rocker, what no show stopper tonight?" Cecilia shouts giggling now.

Luka Couffaine raises his head hearing that nickname. Turns to his left on the bench, as Cecilia gets closer to him. He waves back turning to his right seeming to talk to someone. She stops in mid-step to find said person to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Looking as if she was just waking up from nap. Rubbing her right eye as she yawns. Shaking her head free from a sleepy fog Marinette's bluebell eyes lock onto Cecilia's approaching figure. She smiles waving a sheepish smile on her face.

_'Damn it. Okay just smile, small talk than leave quickly as I can.' _Cecilia inwardly plans, forcing an innocent smile on her face. "Didn't see you there, Clumsinette what's up? Soul Rocker as always sweet guitar playing." She finally reaches them stands a good foot away from the beach their sitting on.

"Thanks Cecilia. Sorry no show stopper tonight, I came out here to watch the snow fall. It just called out to me." Luka smiles watching the snow continue to fall as Marinette leans against his shoulder unknowingly. Cecilia nods watching Luka play. Her eyes subtly follow Dupain-Cheng's sluggish movement.

Yawning, her eyes still cloudy. "Sorry Cecilia, hi I'm just tired. Ummm heavy work load at the bakery and I needed to take my cat to the vet yea." She answers nervously, a cringy smile crosses her lips and tiny blush appears on her rosy cheeks, Cecilia raises an eyebrow at that as Luka chuckles lightly. His strumming becomes more relaxing.

_'That's family business sure. SHE HAS A CAT? Ha maybe I could- But than... why did she look unconvinced of her own words?' _Cecilia smiles brightly, eyes sparkling. "Took your cat to the vet? Hope they are felin-ling better and mew-ore cattastic than befur now." Cecilia laughs wholeheartedly at her own puns. Her pale pink eyes look to Marinette, the ravenette groans loudly.

"Cats are nothing but trouble. But yea I love my kitty." As she says that, a sweet smile grows on her face. Luka and Cecilia not understanding the double meaning behind it. Cecilia folds her arms across her chest. Faces away from her, a pout forms. "Cats aren't troublesome their mischievous and misunderstood sweet creatures."

Luka looks up from his silent strumming to realize both girls need cheering up. A strong smile appears on his face. As the girls look off distracted now, he suddenly stands up shaking off the snow from his dark blue pants. He strums faster but still softer than before. Walking ahead of him, as he turns around a few feet away from them. They share a confused small glance at one another than stare back at Luka in anticipation waiting.

Aqua blue eyes look into cautious pale pink than sweetly smile into curious widen bluebell pools. Luka speaks two words that seals the strawberry-blonde's fate tonight. "Peach Rose". A smug smile on his lips even as Cecilia's eyes widen than morph into slits. "Shut up Soul Rocker."

Marinette glances between them as she raises off the bench, lightly dusts the snow from her darker pink winter pants. "Cecilia come on, that wasn't necessary. All Luka said was-" Cecilia turns her glare on Mari flooring the ravenette. "I know what he said."

Pale pink eyes glare into smiling unafraid aqua blue eyes. His fingers still strumming unfazed. "Peach Rose, you know I won't stop." Tiny peach pink coated arms cross stubbornly. As Marinette opens her mouth to try and understand the unsettling situation, Cecilia replies quickly smirking.

Luka Singing/**Cecilia Singing** you all have been warned!

"**Look at me clearly Soul Rocker, You will yield before I. I can wait you out" **Cecilia rolls her eyes tapping her left foot lightly. Marinette blinks slowly getting the gist of everything.

"Now Cecilia no need to be hostile. It's freezing out here but there's no need to fear. Let it out you know what this is all about."

**"Me hostile? Never dear Luka. The calm before the storm?" **

Pale pink eyes turn upwards the darkening sky seems to grow snow starts to fall harder. She moves slowly towards the bench. Wipes off snow flacks with a white rose covered hand giving off a grimced face. Settling onto the bench left arm crossed over her right, right hand lightly tapping on her left arm, her right leg crosses over her left swing slowly smugly staring at him. Luka's strumming picks up Marinette continues to look between them as a waiting ping-pong match, a smile forms on her lips.

As Mari starts walking towards the bench, Cecilia raises a hand **"T****ake your chance, shut him up for me. Come on you want to take his hand create some romance." **Marinette's face turns fire red as the blush creeps in, seeming to raise from her face to the tips of her ears. Cecilia laughs wholeheartedly holding her stomach.

"Marinette she's not wrong. Yet tactless it wouldn't hurt. Just a little dance, may give us a relaxed atmosphere so please let's not fear. It's cold but we need to get warm that's one way too."

**"You have no idea Soul Rocker. I need a good laugh besides Clumsinette it will be sweet. Two out of three agree well your fate is sealed so...?"**

"O-okay just please st-stop." She stuttered out wishing they weren't so convincing while singing. Bluebell eyes widen in shock she agreed. Luka walks past Marinette to the bench hands his precious guitar to Cecilia. She carefully places it on her crossed legs holding it relaxed.

Luka walks back over to Marinette. Aqua blue stares deeply into bluebell eyes unmoving. "Hey Clumsinette don't forget to breath." Roserade shouts playfully as Luka grabs her right hand in his left. His right hand gently rests on her left hip. Well more a bit higher to be more appropriate. They start swaying it doesn't last long. As they stare into one another's eyes all they can hear are their hearts beating and suprisingly beautiful voice.

"**Two hearts beating as one, find warmth in this freezing cold place. Staring sweetly into their love's face knows they safe and cherished. Oh oh oh truly cherished feeling of love won't perish. It's freezing, dark and evil out here but staring at one another they have nothing fear. No no no nothing to fear..."**

Luka looks down into Marinette's eyes smiling tenderly. Her mouth is gasped open but slowly forms into blissful smile. Cecilia's voice breaks the moment for Marinette NOT Luka as Marinette looks over at her.

**"Luka your wasting the moment. Don't miss, she's dying for your kiss." **

Next thing Mari knows she's dipped down as a snowball goes flying past his head. The darkening sky and snow falling intensify the akumas flying her belly. Marinette blushes deeper red. Luka leans down nose to nose with her.

"Marinette may I?" It's said so softly she almost didn't hear him. No answer to come as Luka leans down a locks her lips with his in a soft passionate kiss. In there background they hear faintly **"Finally. Baker's daughter your a mess and real bother. Yet Luka kind and caring will smooth you out. That I have no doubt."**

Cecilia stands up marching over to the kissing couple. Fake gagging with sweet smile pink glossed lips. Lightly punches Luka's back "Alright, alright Soul Rocker let your love song breath." Punches continue until aqua blue eyes turn to smirk down into pale pink ones.

"Okay, okay Cecilia. Your right wouldn't want Mari getting sick." The two turn to the ravenette whom seems to be in a trance looking up at Luka. He smiles back rubs his nose against hers. Cecilia rolls her eyes walking away hands on her hips. She freezes hearing "Thank you Cecilia. You really helped us." Mari's voice drips with gratitude. The strawberry-blonde nods firmly starting to walk away.

"Cecilia, Cecilia there you are. You didn't call Bruce." The troubled voice of Nancy reaches the three's ears. Luka waves to Nancy, his arms return to wrap around his love song. Said ravenette smiles sheepishly at the Roserade's head maid. Nancy nods to the couple as Cecilia embarrassingly turns to face Nancy.

Gray eyes meet pale pink sternly. As Nancy shows the bag of goodies from Tom/Sabine Boulangerie Patiseerie. Opening the bag Cecilia peeks over to see two boxes and Nancy's trusty clipboard within. Cecilia smiles brightly. "Cecilia just one." The Roserade heir pouts but nods submissive. Taking from one of the boxes a bread roll. Bites into it smiling, she places the bigger piece of it in her pocket. Knowing Deerja will need it more.

Cecilia's cheeks turn light rosy in embarrassed for being scolded. Luka moves from Marinette to hug Cecilia. "Merry Christmas Cecilia. Don't forget next time alright?" She releases the hug to salute Luka. "Understood sir Soul Rocker., Merry Christmas as well." The four laugh at the music duo's antics. Witch remains Marinette...

"Hey Luka why do call Cecilia, Peach Rose?" Cecilia hearing that nickname from Marinette's mouth, she glares at the ravenette. Luka answers with his right hand on Cecilia's left shoulder to calm her down.

"I call Cecilia, Peach Rose so she knows I want her to sing. It's become our code phrase for our music. Tho the nickname works in general, it fits better when I'm playing my guitar." Luka smiles over his shoulder at Mari during that explanation. A whistle grabs the three teens attention. Cecilia rolls her eyes fondly moving from in front of Luka. Already knowing what's next.

Nancy puts her cell phone away addressing them. "I'm sorry to cut this short. But Cecilia it's time we head home. Bruce is getting testy waiting." Cecilia giggles, waving goodbye to the couple. "Merry Christmas Cecilia." Cecilia turns around to Marinette. The strawberry-blonde nods to the ravenette waving at her. "Yea you too Marinette." Saying her actual name, Marinette smiles wider at the Roserade heir.

With that Nancy leads Cecilia out the park heading to the sliver lined Roserade car. Bruce is standing on the driver side, smoken a cigar he poofs out smoke. Nancy smirks shaking her head at him. "Hey Cecilia's back put that out." Bruce looks at Cecilia whom stares back expectedly at him. Bruce sighs but smirks. "Okay Bookwarm, chill with the stare." He clips it, opens his door throwing it inside than sitting down in the car. Nancy and Cecilia smirk at one another getting back inside.

_"Well this night wasn't as annoying as I thought. Luka finally got his love song. She better not screw it up." _Cecilia thinks looking back out the now heavy snow covered window but a bright smile shines on her lips.

* * *

**THE END!**


	2. Arts & Smarts

_Angel Ortiz BELONGS to Thundering Lord. NOT me at all. Thank you fur the purrmission using your boy. Cecilia apurreciates that furrey much too. (HUGE Sweet Smile)_

* * *

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**A Reindeer and Her Furiends:**

_**UnicornSecrets: **_Yup very sweet way to get Luka/Mari togther. Beautiful? Thank you. Hmmm… maybe that's an idea, still not sure yet. Cute code name thanks, yes they have the connection.

_**W. R. Winters:**_ Glad you liked the chapter and song. Loved the Lukanette togetherness? Very happy to know that.

_**GirlPower54: **_Sorry about that confusion. Yea I had writer itching for Lukanette. Glad you liked 'Peach Rose' too. Thanks for the song complement. If she screws up and hurts Luka, it won't be pretty indeed.

* * *

Spray painting away, blue eyes so focused doesn't hear the knock on the open door of Arts class. "Excuse me Sassy Skater." The voice waits for a response. Alix smirks hearing that nickname, side glancing the strawberry-blonde.

"Don't be like this, you didn't mess up my work. So what's up Bookie?" Alix replies with shake of her head, at Cecilia's skittish Don't-wanna-be-a-burden demeanor. Pale pink eyes look up from the floor, hands still clasped tightly to her lap. "Okay... you see... I need... ummm." Cecilia shuts her mouth mentally smacking herself.

Alix fondly rolls her eyes, hands on her hips. She says the one thing that she knows well relax the timid strawberry-blonde. Removing her cap tucking it under her right arm "Cecilia thoughts on my hair? I'm thinking about dying it now." That causes Cecilia to jump in suprise, looks startled mouth a gasp. Nervousness completely gone.

"Alix your pink hair is YOU. It's sassy, bold and very hot." Cecilia blushes admitting that. Her hands away from her lap now out stretched to emphasize her point. Alix smiles sweetly at her Bookie's outburst as she knew Cecilia would.

"If you want to dye it I can't stop you. Tho I wouldn't be a fan of it, not sugarcoating that. But please NOT blue Kagami and Dupain-Cheng are more than enough." Roserade breaths heavily, her eyes lock on Alix. Whom is double over... laughing? "Whoa there Bookie. Chill I was messing with you." She says in between laughs.

"I'm not gonna yet. Thinking future tense." Says lightly calming down tho inwardly _'Once I get the Rabbit Miraculous or maybe before it.' _Wiping fake tears from her blue eyes that glance up at Cecilia's pouty face.

"Sorry Bookie, had to calm you somehow. So reason you're in here?" Cecilia blinks than clears her throat. "Right. Sorry about... well everything. I originally came in here to give you this." Gestures to her right the table near the wall. Cecilia points to a black and light gray stitched duffle bag smiling as she continues. "Plus there's something I want to ask you as well."

Alix tilts her head to the side. "Alright spill it Bookie." She answers, walking over to the black and light gray stitched duffle bag unzipping she smirks wide her teeth showing. "Damn Cecilia you went all out. You know tomorrow is Christmas Eve right?" At that teasing question pale pink eyes widen in embarrassment as Alix side glances her.

The pinkette examines the duffle bag it's new, smells clean and has a tiny pink ridden tied to it's strap. "Seriously thanks Bookie. You didn't have to do all this." She says unzipping it to find a mini box of bread rolls and caramel chocolates from Tom/Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, next to it there's two cans of spray paint one yellow and lime green. "I was running out of yellow nice pick." Alix comments taking them out as she continues to look inside.

Smiling sheepishly "Well yea. But I don't know when I'd see you before this so yea" Cecilia giggles happy she got Alix smiling er... well smirking happily. Alix pulls out a black and light pink fanny pack? Turning to the strawberry-blonde a question in her blue eyes.

Cecilia smiles brightly thrilled to explain "Yea that's for your pocket watch and other stuff. It's special family heirloom right? Well now when your moving at sonic speed you Sassy Skater can have it close to you. No worrying of it breaking or you know." Alix opens the 4 different compartments of it feeling the inside, all of them are deeper than she thought.

Her left hand still digging into the 4th compartment pocket raises an eyebrow feeling a envelop? Taking it out Alix stares Cecilia in the eye. "Bookie, this better NOT be what I think it is." Determined pale pink met frustrated blue ones. "It is. Sorry I'm NOT sorry." Alix groaned fondly.

Gripping the enelope rips it open to see, if her guess is right. Alix looks inside to find of course a letter and a couple 100 euros. "Cecilia Roserade..." Alix glares with only mild heat in it. Cecilia continues to smile smugly.

_Alix, my daughter told me you don't care for formality. So I won't go there, little serect we Roserades don't either__.__ Anyhow thanks for helping with the astonishing paintings and posters for our Flower Power shop. The advertising was greatly appreciated, yes I understand you don't want payment but that's not how we Roserades work. ALWAYS paying in gratitude is a given. Besides you know Cecilia, she won't agree to take back. __You and the rest of K__ubdels __have a happy holidays._

_PS. Sweet skates you ride. Maybe next year you get new ones from us._

_\- Raymond Roserade_

After putting the closed letter inside her pants pocket Alix looks up at Cecilia, whom has her arms crossed now giggling lightly at the stare Alix gives her. "So?..." "Bookie your crazy." The pinkette states. Cecilia places her left hand on her heart gushing. "Awww thank you Alix. Love you too."

Alix rolls her eyes taking a deep breath. "Your welcome. Now was there something else you wanted or can I get back to my art wor-" A gasp escapes pink glossed lips Cecilia face palms her forehead. "Oh yea there is. I got so rapped up in you opening your gift I stupidly forgot. Pun intended hello."

Alix smirks shaking her head at Bookie's punniness. "If you have time today, could you paint a light pink and gold trimmed Christmas tree before today is over? As a gift for Angel."

Alix blinks at the request. Hands raised in 'Stop' motion. "Whoa chill out Cecilia. You want me to use my free time on that Icy Einstein. No way, I don't understand why you waste your time on the guy. I get you like brainy guys Max isn't dating anyone you know."

Cecilia pouts at those claims. Counting off her fingers. "Alix One: if he's Icy Einstein than call me Mrs. Elsa Einstein. Second: the heart wants what it wants okay and lastly Three: Max and I are like school brother and sister alright. It be weird and disgusting." Cecilia turns away from Alix arms crossed stubbornly.

A deep breath she says the one thing Alix can't resist. Without facing the pinkette, the defeated strawberry-blonde gives in. "Okay if you create the painting, I will roller stake with you twice a week for 4 weeks on your terms deal?" Cecilia gritted those words as if they pained her AND they will once she hits the concrete.

Cecilia side glances her right shoulder to see Alix's right hand on sqeezing it gently. She could FEEL Alix's smirk of victory. "You got yourself a deal Bookie." Cecilia turns around to fist bump with with Alix. "You will be fine Cecilia. Do you even own a pair skates?" Roserade gives Kubdel a flat look that screams 'Duh of course NOT!'

Alix laughs "Right yea. Okay roller skate shopping is the shopping I love. Don't worry some pink ones for beginners it is. Again nothing to worry about." Cecilia pouts more. Nods her head once, without a word walks out the open classroom door.

Alix smirks at her existing, "That Cecilia is a pink spitfire alright." Laughs to herself putting her trusty cap and gifts back inside the duffle bag. Perparing to create the painting. Sighing tired thinking about it. "Icy Einstein, not worth her efforts."

* * *

As Cecilia walks out the classroom into the hallway. She opens her pink coated black cat pawed printed stitched purse to grab her current book out. Deerja smiles up at her as she does. "Sweetie it's as Alix said don't worry. She will make sure your not hurt... much. Now Sweetie don't read and walk it's dangerous combination." She gives a sweet yet stern look to Cecilia. She rolls her eyes at Deerja's statement. Flipping to the fourth page as she remarks. "Yeah, Sassy Skater means well. Deerja I'm walking just finnneee-"

She shouts tripping forward on the stairs. Gripping tightly to her book, not to lose it... again. Only to have a pair of arms wrap around her tiny waist angrily ripping the book out her left hand as he drags her away from the stairs.

Now a good few feet away from the stairs the green hoodie covered arms release her. Cecilia holds her head giggling embarrassed. "Thank you for the help. Wait my book! OH MY PINK NOT AGAIN." She groans those two words loudly turning around to face her stair savior. Pale pink eyes widen being stared down by harsh dark brown ones.

"Watch where your going Cecilia. Your lucky I was here." He scowls lightly at her, handing her book back. Cecilia blushes cherry red in the face. Grabbing her book back. "Right thank you Angel. Sorry you had to-" Angel crosses his arms giving her a once over. She shuts her mouth. "Don't want you cracking your head open. No need to thank me." He walkes pass Cecilia hand on the railing he stops, without facing her. "See you around. Glad your alright." He starts heading down.

"Wait Angel...!" Cecilia shouts last second he turns slightly focusing on her. An eyebrow raised in question."Umm... wanna grab something to eat... with me?!" She bites her lower lip but stares strongly at him.

He blinks twice. Lips in a thin line he turns around. She worries he won't answer until she sees his left hand gesturing her to follow him down. "Sure. Just NOTHING sweet." She nods thrilled he said yes. They leave out the school for a while.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

Sitting outside of a cafe. Just eating some pizza. Lamely playing 20 questions, more of Cecilia trying to get Angel to open up. She hears her cell chim with a text. Placing the crust of former pepperoni pizza down wipping of her hands, goes to get her phone. Not before biting out of it, leaving Deerja some. Deerja nods in thanks as she discreetly lifts her Sweetie's cell out the purse. Swiping the lock screen Cecilia smiles gently at Alix's massage.

**Sassy Staker to Bookie: It's ready. I do support you, just don't trust him with you.**

**B to SS: Thanks again Alix. Well learn to okay? Angel isn't a bad guy.**

**SS to B: Whateva Bookie. Just know if he hurts you, I ****castrate him. 😏**

**B to SS: We are heading back. I'm going to pretend you didn't say THAT. 😅**

Cecilia smiles up at Angel he's chewing on his crust. "Ummm... Angel sorry but I need to head back to school. You mind coming?" Angel swollows his crust dubs at his mouth. A light smirk on his lips. "Sure Let's go. Oh and here." He takes his wallet hands over the money for the food. Cecilia blushes not at all expecting that. As places on the table getting the waiter's attention. "Thank you Angel. You didn't need to-" Angel walks around the table nudges his head to the school. He turns away from Cecilia.

"I know. From what happened my behavior I mean. I needed to make up for it." The strawberry-blonde giggles at the smirking mocha curly brunette as they walk on. Getting back to the school grounds. Cecilia rubs her aching legs every so often. As they get to the stairs Angel makes a quick decision. "Watch your step. Don't want you tumbling down into me." He says Cecilia bites her lower lip giggling "Right. I'll be careful." She starts up slowly Angel right behind her.

After a seemingly evil stair walk up they head to the Art classroom. Angel raises an eyebrow. "You were heading in there? I thought it would the library." Cecilia smiles comfortably. Walks into the Art classroom. She lightly knocks as she had before. Alix smiles seeing her but as her blue eyes land on Angel she scoffs.

"Ortiz" "Hello to you too Kubdel" Cecilia stares between them. Rubs her forehead taking a breath in than slowly releases it out. "Alix can you please hand it to me?" Alix smiles softly getting the painting from the back table where her duffle bag is. "Here you go Cecilia. Now don't-" Cecilia cuts her off smirking already taking a pink envelop out her purse. Alix groans as the girls switch hands. "-do this again." Alix sighs knowing Bookie won't take back the envelope.

Angel stands by the open door arms crossed looking unimpressed. _'Why does Cecilia waste her time with those __athletic imbeciles?'_ Cecilia looks down at the painting the Christmas tree looks so elegant yet edgy with it's pink and gold trimming. Truly loving the blood red ornaments around the two different greens of leaves and white rose petals dancing off the tree. Cecilia can't resist hugging Alix anymore. The tomboy smirks patting her on the back. They release the hug.

The girls turn to Angel whom hasn't spoken yet. Taking a deep breath Cecilia offers the painting to him. Angel gently grabs it out her hands, their fingers brush against one another. He looks apon the painting dark brown eyes soft slightly. He looks up to stare at Cecilia. "Thank you, Merry Christmas Cecilia." She smiles a lovestruck smile. Gestures towards Alix, Angel grimaces but nods in thanks to her. In turn she nudges her chin at him in kind. Alix watches the two nerds walk out silently.

_'If he hurts Bookie, Raymond won't need to get rid of his body. It be in pieces around Paris.' _Alix thinks waving to a blissful looking Cecilia, the strawberry-blonde blows a kiss to the pinkette in more thanks.

* * *

**THE END! **


	3. Skates & paw-issble Dates

Just a heads up. I can't properly type out Armand D'Argencourt's speech/talking so bare with me. 😅😅

* * *

**First and Last Act:**

_**W.R Winters: **_Huh cattastic point, with Plagg's eye bite. You figured she would and it was unsurprising she did? Well yea her last act was the grandest. Of course now Adrien/Kagami will have a a happy life. Nah, didn't fit to me so Magnolia it is. As expected? That's confidence booster thanks Wolfie. 🌸🌸🌸🌸

**_yellow 14: _**There's constructive and there's destructive criticism. Yours could be more constructive. The only thing helpful was - New paragraph when someone new speaks - Oh and using 'reviewer' the way you did. Check yourself before you wreck yourself. You meant to say ' reviwerS' see the difference? Numbers and events? My choice made it easier for those that DIDN'T know them.

* * *

Looking up at the mid-day sky. A smile graces his features, heading to fencing practice. Entering the open doors of Françoise Dupont High School Adrien Agreste scans the area for his lovely red suited fencing partner.

Apon spotting Kagami, she's not fencing instead conversing with Mr. D'Argencourt. Her sharp yellow-brown eyes gleam as she turns in his direction. Waving to one another, Mr. D'Argencout nods addressing his stundant. "Hey Kagami Hello Mr. D'Argencout. Something wrong?"

As Adrien gives both a concern look Mr. D'Argencourt sighs as if annoyed. "Nothing of the sort. Conversing with Kagami, I informed her practice shall be cut short today. I must be off a family emergency has arose." He explains blue eyes appearing sullen.

Adrien and Kagami share a glance turning back to their fencing master smiling kindly. "It's alright Mr. D'Argencout we understand. The other students will too. We wish you the best best wall your away." Adrien tries to reassure. Kagami bows her head to him smiling kindly. "Adrien is right. Loved ones come first. Your judgement maybe cloudly if you don't go."

Armand D'Argencourt stares thankfully at his two best students. A small smile plays under his mustache, it vanishes quickly as he adresses the whole class forward. As the students approach, Adrien and Kagami await further instruction none comes. Their fencing master clears his throat nudges his head to the doors. Adrien and Kagami nod back heading out as D'Argencout speaks to his other students.

* * *

**WHILE IN THE LOCKER ROOM...**

Adrien removes his fencing gear as Plagg peeks out at him from his duffel bag. "So what now Kid? Going to ask Kagami out, you know she wants you too." His white fangs show from hiss smirk. Adrien blushes lightly looking on both sides of the lockers no eavesdroppers. Adrien sighs turning back to Plagg.

"Plagg... I will soon. I don't want to mess this up...again." Adrien's emerald green eyes downcast to his orange sneakers. Plagg's ears twitch he zooms up infront of hiss Kitten's eyes. "You won't Adrien. Kagami isn't Ladybug. She wants you, must be into self-sacrificing dorks with a love for crazy puns." Plagg teases smiling. Adrien lightly laughs scratching behind Plagg's ear.

_'Marinette your lose, is Kagami's gain. Driving my Kitten away, you fool. Whatever he needs SOME happiness in his life. Camembert knows he deserves it.' _Plagg thinks as Adrien stops scratching him. "You know it cost extra camembert for my pep talks Kid."

Adrien flondly rolls his eyes smiling wholeheartedly. "Yeah I know Plagg. I'll give you 3 wheels of camembert when we get back." Plagg's acid green eyes widen he hugs Adrien's shoulder. "For that Kid, you get pep talkes out of me anytime you want." Adrien smiles loving at Plagg.

He's voice softer smiling down at Plagg, still clinging to his shoulder. "Love you too Plagg, thank you." Plagg opens hiss acid green eyes staring into Adrien's emerald green ones he blinks removing himself from hiss Kitten's shoulder. Turning around arms crossed voice smug. "Yea I'm lovable I know. Come on Kid can't leave your girl waiting."

Adrien grabs his duffel bag slinging it over his left shoulder as Plagg phases inside it. Existing out he sees Kagami standing at the entrance...

* * *

**ADRIGAMI SPLIT OFF GETTING TO THE LOCKER ROOM...**

Kagami takes a deep breath. Opening her duffel bag, placing her mask inside as she takes out a bottle water. Removing the cap takes slow gulps as golden eyes look at her. "Kagami-san something troubles you?" Longg asks his voice drips in concern. Opening her yellow-brown eyes capping the water bottle, smiles small at the dragon Kwami.

"I'm alright, wondering if Mother will cancel practice during Christmas Eve tomorrow." Longg nods understandably. "Being a wonderous holiday I would hope so Kagami-san. She means well, forgive me for saying so but truly blind. Knowing it's Adrien which she approves of I'm certain of it.." Longg states diplomatically.

Kagami giggles lightly. "Thank you Longg-sama. I have to think positively." As Kagami removes her fencing gear, Longg takes a mini nap in her duffel bag giving her privacy. In a quickness she's in her uasul clothing. Slinging her duffel bag on her left shoulder she exists the locker room. Scanning her surroundings, Adrien's not there.

_'Just wait for him, we could spend more time together.'_Kagami thinks calmly standing by the entrance.

* * *

**NOW PRESENT TIME, WALKING OUT THE SCHOOL...**

Adrien rubs the back of his neck as he opens his mouth, he clamps it shout. At Kagami's smile he relaxes. "Adrien would you want to go to the park?" A bright smile forms on his face. He answers feeling relieved. "Sure, Kagami that's sounds great."

As they get to the park they see. Alix watching over Cecilia... who's trying to roller skate?!

"Alllliixxx..." Is all Cecilia can say as she for the 4th time loses her balance. Trying to catch herself, arms swing finally straight feeling relieved until... moving her left foot backwards to start moving again she slips and lands her butt.

Alix skates over offering a hand. Smirking "Bookie your getting it. Listen support your weight by-" Kagami walks over smiling picking Cecilia up. "Get up Cecilia. Take deep breath let out slowly. Here come on." Kagami says gripping Cecilia's left hand in her right one. As Kagami helps Cecilia skate away Adrien greets Alix.

"Adrien, your dad let you out?" The pinkette asks suprised. Adrien smirks holding his and Kagami's duffel bags over his shoulders, watches her balancing Cecilia. "Fencing practice was canceled. Is Cecilia okay? Her and skates are..."

"Mortal enemies? Ha yea. Got her, with a purromise to see the new Egyptian artifact my old man received before displayed." Alix smirks arms crossed watching as Cecilia keeps looking at her pink and white skated feet slip in and out from under herself. Kagami smiles each time holding her up.

The blunette and strawberry-blonde move closer to the pinkette and blond. "That sounds purrfect Alix. You punned to make it sweeter guh?" Adrien laughs as Alix nods her head. Cecilia smiles brightly seeing Adrien. "Adrien!" She locks eyes with him trying (failing) to skate over to hug him. Kagami's not quick enough Adrien grabs Cecilia in arms length than gently hugs tight.

"Hey Cecilia, no need to fall fur mew. Maybe you should take a break?" The Agreste heir suggest to the Roserade heir punning they both burst out laughing. Pale pink eyes seem to smile in relief. "Yea definitely, going..." Cecilia turns to the benches a few feet away. Adrien smiles gently leasing her to sit down.

Out of ear shot the two heirs relax. Adrien takes of Cecilia's skates, she rubs her hot pink socked feet. Adrien places the bags and her skates in Cecilia's own pale pink and black duffel bag. Alix side glances Kagami, "Anything on your end?"

Kagami side glances the pinkette than looks ahead at the two blondes. "Not yet. Adrien's very uncertain." Alix looks up at the Agreste, tilts her head in question. "ADRIEN MIND HELPING ME WITH SKATES?!"

The pinkette shouts innocently gesturing to her loose wheels. Adrien nods his head raising from the bench. Looks to see if Cecilia's alright. She smiles waves her left hand dismissively. As Adrien gets to Alix to examine her wheels Kagami looks between the girls wild movements.

Alix points to Cecilia's bag on her right side. Cecilia silently snaps her fingers. Unzipping her bag Cecilia pulls out a pink flowered mistletoe. Quickly placing her skates on she pushes herself out, Kagami grabs her, the mistletoe gripped over their heads. They giggle at the sight. Alix smirks ruffling Adrien's blond hair. Getting his action, he stands up Alix smiles.

"Nice work Adrien. Thanks my wheels feel tighter your good Kagami wanted to ask you something." Alix skates away as Adrien turns to Kagami. Cecilia holds the mistletoe up of course being shorter than the blunette it looks funny. Cecilia skates over Adrien is pushed closer to Kagami by Alix. Brown hopful eyes lock with shocked green ones, they soon smile lean in to kiss.

"Finally Agreste." Alix's teasing voice is heared but ignored. Cecilia skates away Alix grabs her from falling forward. The pinkette and strawberry-blonde smirk at their job well done. They grab their bags and skate away screaming "MERRY CHRISTMAS LOVEBIRDS!"

As the blond and blunette release lips. "Thanks girls, I needed that push-" Adrien cuts himself off as he and Kagami find themselves alone in the park. She slowly wraps her arms around his neck. Drawing Adrien closer as Kagami leans up to recapture his lips. "We could thank them later. Merry Christmas Adrien." With that they kiss again.

* * *

**THE END! **


	4. A Sweet Call & Motherly Affection

In case an of you are wondering I dubbed Adrien's bodyguard the Gorilla: Sebastian _(Think: The Little Mermaid)_ Yes I know it's NOT French origin but it means: venerable. Mainly commanding respect based on age, wisdom, noble character and impressive dignity. (Sweet Smile)

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T own any songs Adrien performs here. Enjoy hopefully you understand the songs used.

* * *

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**Reluctance for Love:**

_**W. R. Winters:**_  
Thank you. Glad I have your attention. Normally you would be right...that's my heart alright. But NOT what this story called for.

* * *

A soft melody of _Jingle Bell Rock_ vibrates through the peaceful silence of the room. Gentle fingers pease on the keys, emerald green eyes open as he turns to his left smiling sheepishly. Before either occupant opens their mouth, Adrien's cell phone goes off. "Sorry, I'll be right back." He gets up from the piano bench smiles brightly moving to the hallway. Closing his bedroom door, he answers the caller.

Plagg pops out of his white jacket smirking arms crossed. _'Old Gabe away the cats are free to play. The Kid needed this fun. I could sneak to the kitchen for more camembert later too.' _The Kwami of Destruction ponders as hiss Kitten chats on.

"Finally I thought I would have to recall you." The semi-pouty voice of Cecilia Roserade rings in his right ear. "Anyway Merry Christmas Eve Adrien." Adrien smirks now hearing her. "Merry Christmas Eve back at you Cherry Blossom. Recalling not a purrblem." The teens laugh wholeheartedly.

"Silly Kitty, you will furever be punny. I called just to check in with-" Cecilia's cut off calmy. "-my father's Spain business trip yea I'm doing alright. Actually better than I have in while." Adrien states blissful deep breath as if coming up from the water.

"OH MY PINK, that's a relief. Well I'll let you get back than, you seriously deserved this break. Tell Nathalie and Sebastian I say Merry Christmas Eve too. They work so diligently it's crazy." The pink-eyed girl states giggling. Adrien laughs softly agreeing.

"Don't worry I will. Please tell Ray, Nancy and Bruce the same for me." Adrien could hear Cecilia snapping her fingers. He smirks "Forget something Cherry Blossom?" He could feel her pout on the end. "Shut up and yea. Do you want some Christmas cookies put away for you?"

As Cecilia asks that question. Deerja is already trying to wrap up the HUGE cookie plate the deers agreed on taken from the kitchen.

Adrien's mouth waters at the thought of Nancy's homemade reindeer and ornament cookes. "Always Cecilia thanks, come by whenever tomorrow. I'll let you get back to your family caroling now." As the two heirs hang up.

Plagg smiles staring hiss Kitten in the eye. "Soooo... Flower Girl will have your cookies. Great for you Kid. Anything cheddar, swiss or more importantly camembert in the mix?" Adrien smirks arms crossed phone held out pointing to Plagg. "You know that Plagg. Cecilia doesn't find it weird I ask for cheese. I'm sure she will have some I could sneak for you."

Plagg hugs Adrien's chest as wide as his black tiny paws can go. Adrien looks down hugging back. "Love you to Plagg. Merry Christmas Plagg." Acid green eyes stare into emerald green ones as he moves off hiss Kitten. "Merry Christmas Adrien." With that Plagg zooms back into hiss hidding place. Adrien enters his bedroom.

"That piece was lovely Adrien." The soft voice of Nathalie Sancoeur is spoken. Her blue eyes move from the piece on the piano to smile at him. Adrien's blushes lightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you Nathalie. I still need practice, but I'm thankful you enjoyed it. Cecilia hopes you and Sebastian have a Merry Christmas Eve too." Her black heels click against the floor. Places her left hand gently on Adrien's right shoulder. "Please inform her I say thank you and the same to her. Now Adrien, practice makes perfect yes. Yet do not forget, the arts is meant to express the hidden elements. Which you do succeed, no nesd to be perfect."

Nathalie nods once smiling proudly. Emerald green eyes widden, a blissful smile spilts his face. He hugs Nathalie tightly around the waist. Said caretaker freezes but quickly smiles lovingly hugging her young charge back.

"Perfection is not worth losing one's true self and soul." Nathalie releases the hug holding Adrien at arms' length. Staring him in the eye taking a deep breath. "Adrien I truly wish you have more opportunities YOU choice. But we must deal with the hand were dealt at times."

Adrien's mouth forms from a thin line to small smile. Nathalie releases her hold. Only to shock Adrien leaning in to kiss his forehead. "Merry Christmas Adrien. I know your father wishes you the same."

"Thanks again Nathalie. Want me to perform other song? I have been practicing this one especially for you." Before the ravenette/dash red head can answer Adrien sits down at the bench tapping away happier than before if possible.

Lightly playing _Rockabye - Bebe Rexha. _As Nathalie listens the melody moves her heart. She gets up from the white couch to sit next to Adrien on the piano bench. Kisses his left temple as he continues to tap the keys. A lone tear escapes Nathalie's left eye. _'Gabriel truly you misunderstand poor Adrien's feelings. I swear Adrien, I will do all in my power to make sure you don't ever feel alone.'_

* * *

**THE END!**


	5. Sickness & Laughter

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T own anything Miraculous related.

* * *

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**Deals, Deception and Deers:**

_**ajherogamer37: **_Glad your having so much fun. 🌸🌸 Thanks for loving it.

_**Guest: **_'Badly written and wasn't paced very well' - Honestly I must say I. DON'T. CARE! You didn't have the guts nor patience to login. We can't discuss there for so what? 😈

_**W.R Winters: **_Still early in everything. So for now no, Cecilia doesn't have a vendetta. Of course Adrigami is nice. 🌸🌸 Glad your NOT suprised. Clumsinette's love life? Huh honestly didn't see anything for this story. Keep those thoughts of Master Fu's reactions, your spot on Wolfie.

**I Love You Daddy:**

_**ajherogamer37: **_Damn, you really are excited. . . sweet. Lose of words you say? Well I'm happy you're so happy.

* * *

Christmas Eve. . . make that another one without Emilie's sweet words to comfort him during Gabriel's workaholic stupidity. Add on Plagg's visible concern as hiss Kitten's got a bad case of the flu, poor Kid bedridden stuck inside.

Acid green cat eyes stare into disheartened emerald green human ones as Plagg carefully changes the wet rag on Adrien's forehead. Scratchy throat doesn't stop Adrien from giving a small smile compete with a "thank you Plagg." Plagg just jokingly bowed his head smirking softly. "No problem Kid."

A knocking at his bedroom door, Plagg quickly zips to the left side of the bed (hidding under hiss own pillow) unseen as Nathalie walks in. Her composure as professional as uasul. Adrien nods towards her approaching form near his bed edge. "Adrien, I have cleared your schedule for the next two weeks." Her voice turns from firm to soft a sweet smile.

"Do get some rest. I will have my cell phone, call if you need anything." Adrien's rosey cheeks get redder as he smiles at Nathalie. "Thank you Nathalie. I will try." As Nathalie walks out she stops at the door frame. Not facing Adrien she addresses someone outside his room.

"Stay as long as you like. Just remember no loudness, we wouldn't want Mr. Agreste informed." Adrien's eyes widen at the playfulness in Nathalie's voice. More suprised at the voices agreeing.

"Understood Nathalie, thank you."

"No blasting music gotcha, thanks ma'am."

"Thank you for this Nathalie. Merry Christmas to you too."

Nathalie smiles over her right shoulder at Adrien before Kagami, Nino and Cecilia replace her walking through his door frame. Showing Nino carrying a wrapped box in. . . in pink paper? As Cecilia closes his bedroom door Adrien smiles knowing his little sister.

Adrien smiles as bright as he can, trying to sit up. "Adrien, don't strain yourself unnecessarily." He blinks embarrassed, goes back to laying down a bit. Staring into the beautiful sharp brown eyes of his girlfriend Kagami. He blows a small kiss to her, she pretends to "catch" it placing it on her own lips.

"Kagami's right bro. If you need me to get something, no sweat." Nino agrees walking over to lightly fist bump Adrien. Putting the pink paper wrapped box carefully on Adrien's lap.

"Before either of you dudettes, scold me. I'm immune to gettin' sick." Nino smirks over his right shoulder at the girls.

Cecilia pouts arms crossed over her black pink stitched jacket. Kagami smirks hands on hips. "Indeed Nino, unfortunately we aren't immune to your poor joking." Adrien gives Kagami a shock look than turns to Nino, the blond burst out laughing.

As the girls giggle lightly, Nino fakes offense. "Hey! My man here makes worse jokes. His puns are awful." Kagami blinks shocked until Adrien and Cecilia smirk at one another. "He means claw-ful. Their not, they are hiss-terical." The girls giggle once more as does Adrien, wiping a fake tear. Nino looks between them, he fondly rolls his eyes.

"With all of ya, I can't win can I?" Nino questions Adrien places a light right hand on his shoulder the smugnin his emerald green eyes can't be hidden. "Nope, sorry Nino." They burst out laughing again at Nino's expense.

Kagami walks over to sit on the edge of Adrien's bed as Nino sits on the floor in front of Adrien. Cecilia goes to join Kagami, the blunette smiles hugs Cecilia as the Roserade heir sits close to her. Adrien smiles at his little sister, girlfriend and best friend in turn. He's smile grows as he's head pops up in realization.

"The gift!" Adrien exclaims close to bursting in wonder. Before he can move to his left, Nino quickly stands up grabbing the pink paper wrapped box leaning across Adrien grabbing it for him. Adrien examines the box more carefully, there's a tag sticking out he hadn't noticed.

_To: The World's Best Big Brother EVER!_

_From: Your Cherry Blossom Little Sister_

_PS. Merry Christmas Adrien, you deserve so mew-ore. 😻😻 _

_Love you Adrien, always 🌸🌸🌸🌸_

Adrien read, looking up from the tag smirking at Cecilia. "Thanks Cherry Blossom." The pink-eyed girl nodded her head. "Always Adrien." His long piano graced fingers rip the the paper in a childish frenzy. Opening the box Nino and Kagami lean closer to see what Adrien pulls out to be. . .

A HUGE plate of nicely wrapped cookies. Adrien's mouth waters at the scent of them. Kagami reaches over to grab the plate out of his hands. Adrien looks hurt until she explains. "I'm sorry Adrien. But there appears to be more in the box. Before consuming these delightful cookies best to finish looking."

Cecilia nods excitedly agreeing with Kagami. She takes the cookie plate Kagami offered her. Nino smiles reassuring as Adrien looks like a kitten denied it's cream. Hand on his right shoulder.

"Hey, they won't hold the cookies hostage. Let's check out what else ya got okay?"

Nino squeezes Adrien's shoulder, he grins at Nino's words. Looking back inside the box there's light green tissue something dark underneath it. Adrien takes out the all the tissue paper to reveal a black long sleeved hoodie. The hood itself completely green with black fabric pointed up cat ears. The chest and backside of the hood the same green as the hood. The pull strings of the neck black as are the pockets one on each side of the hoodie. Looking closer the black coated pockets have green paw prints on them.

Adrien smiles brightly hugging the hoodie. Nino whistles smug, turning to Cecilia. "Cat Noir would be jealous of that hoodie my man got." At that mention Adrien and Kagami share a knowing look. Kagami blushes pink on her cheeks, sharp brown eyes downcast, a smile full of hiss Cattastic secret.

Kagami and Nino both head over to turn on Adrien's huge tv. Of course both fully aware of the Agreste and Roserade's heirs.

"So Adrien. . .?"

Cecilia trails off bashful. Adrien places the hoodie down on his lap arms open wide, Cecilia smiles thrilled. She jumps quietly on her "big brother". With a playfully ow Adrien hugs her back. "Love it Cherry Blossom. Thank you."

As Cecilia releases the hug Adrien sees a lump in one of hoodie pockets. Opening the flap there's a note inside. Cecilia raises an eyebrow as Adrien unfolds it. _'I didn't- wait Clumsinette!' _The pink-eyed girl glares slightly at the note.

_Hey Adrien, Merry Christmas. Hoped you liked the hoodie. It was super last mintune. Cecilia paid me extra to hurry it's order. Guess it's good she's knows punctuality isn't my thing sadly. 😂😂_

Adrien looks towards Cecilia across from him. Playful raised eyebrow. "You are forgetful as Marinette is lateness. It's a bad habit." Cecilia pouts angrily as Adrien laughs out loud soon joined by Kagami and Nino. Cecilia can't help but smile shortly after.

* * *

**THE END! **


End file.
